Fanfic Ideas
by Ilovefanfic165
Summary: this shall have the ideas for stories that I think of but since I'm not that good with details. these story ideas are challenges.
1. story 1

Listings

these are Ideas for single anime fanfics and crossover fanfics. That I am putting out because I'm not that good with details in stories.

Naruto/Huntik: Secrets and Seekers

This fanfic should be a crossover between Naruto and Huntik.

It should have Naruto finding a hidden stash of amulets and seeker knowledge

optional: Bijuu as titans.


	2. Chapter 2

Idea TWO

This one I have the image in my head but can't find the right details to explain it.

Naruto and the Annoying Summons

Basically Naruto signs a summoning contract that allows him to summon the most annoying people/creatures/things, Like Bobobo Bo Bobobo and Dawn Patch.

On;y rule is the summonms need to be able to fight Don't care how they do so.


	3. web ideas

These ideas are CHALLENGES.

Idea three.

Naruto/webcomic

This one I came up with just as I was falling asleep after a day of reading fanfics and webcomics. Basically it's a naruto gets transported somehow to the universe of (a webcomic).


	4. Star Genius

Fanfic Ideas 4

Girl Genius/Star wars

Agatha and her friends, Gil and Tarvek, and the Jagers wind up on one of the planets that as a battle being waged between the CIS and the GAR on it and they pitch in.

I leave the rest up to you.


	5. Ben Wars

This challenge is a bit of a two in one

Ben 10/Star Wars

Basically one of the ideas is Ben winds up on a planet, hears a battle, goes to see it. Sees that the GAR is losing against CIS so goes hero and you choose the alien and what he does to help the GAR and it's jedi commander.

The other idea is Ben finds himself on a lucrehulk in the middle of a fight between it's fleet and a Republic Fleet. Goes Upgrade or an alien with similar abilities. Hacks into the ships database, and sees that the republic needs help. He goes and steals a vulture droid and starts blasting at the CIS forces.


	6. Chapter 6

Halo/Mass Effect

Two in one

This Idea I came up with just now

Idea one: the destruction of the ark and the collapse of the slipspace rupture caused the part of the FORWARD UNTO DAWN containing Spartan 117 and Cortana to appear at the Citadel.

Idea two:

A UNSC Ship attempts a Slipspace jump to get out of an ambush by Covenant Loyalist but gets hit as it enters the rupture and winds up at the citadel.


	7. TransformersMass Effect

Fanfic idea 6

Transform Effect

What if the Reapers didn't build the Mass Relays? What if they were actually Space Bridges?

When Humanity discovers the first relay the autobots on the planet recognize them and help humanity use them. What would the Council Races reactions be to be introduced to the true Mass Relay Makers.


	8. Blass Effect

Blassreiter/Mass Effect

What if Al and his gun, and Haron were transported to Eden Prime a day before it was attacked by the geth in Mass Effect 1.

OR

Instead of it being the normal human race that is introduced to the galaxy in the first contact war its a almalgamized humanity


	9. Harry X

Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer

What if when Harry was 5 or 6 years old he found "The Book of Xander"(1) and understood what it said.

(1) Property of Dogbertcarroll, mentioned in Crush


	10. Mind,Body, Soul Effect

If I wasn't clear then these Ideas should be seen as challenges

This Latest Idea isn't a crossover

What if humanity had a completely different history/tech base/culture.

In this idea humanity are experts on stuff the revolves around Mind, Body, and Soul. And the government takes it to heart as the leader has to be a master in all three. By mind, body, and Soul I am referring to Science, martial arts, and mystical arts.


	11. Stupid Effect

Stupidity effect

What if Humanity had invented a FTL drive that went as fast as stupidity before they met the council races after all Lightspeed is only beaten by the speed of stupidity.


	12. Card Ideas

This is not really a fanfic idea more of a Yu-Gi-Oh Card Idea since I have seen a lot of fanfics that are just card ideas.

Treaty (Single Card Version)

Spell Card

This card can only be played after you have set a field spell card into play. Once played the next Field Spell Card played afterwards shares the same effects as the previous Field Spell Card.

Treaty (Series Version)

Spell/Trap Cards

These cards are based on the different kinds of treaties there are in the world. Some can be used to keep certain monster types from affecting your Life Points and/or cards while others can allow monsters to share effects.


	13. Gurren EffectHidden Species

Transformers/mass effect

This idea came to me a few days ago what if when humanity came into contact with the council they had been allied with the transformers and it was standard first contact protocol to hide their existence until they know how the new species would react to them. I was thinking that when sovereign attacks the citadel some of the SA ships to save lives reveal that they are transformers.

Mass Effect/Gurren Lagann

Most of these types of crossovers that 've en are total screw-ups. So here's my idea.

What if after beating the anti spirals Team Dai-Gurren ended up in another universe. When they find that there is no way back but find a pre-historic earth they do to the moon what the Anti-spirals did an d hid the Galqaxy Dai- Gurren as the oonbutwithout the doomsday function while entering suspended animation. Waking up when the native humanity discovers Mass Effect. When humanity joins the galactic community Team Dai gurren and their Machines are the most hidden secret With the other species only hearing rumors of the team but not their machines. The team gets revealed when sovereign attacks.


	14. MEhacking

I thought of tnis while trying to sleep

Most fanfics I've come across that have had humanity hacking the citadel species computers never gave a clear response has to how beyond how then firewall were really weak I would like to give my opinion on why they could.

My opinion was the easy hacking is because of the holographic controls. When setting up firewalls you have to take into account the input/ouput ports for hacking attempts. When using holograms you cant really hack them if they're just used has a screen because they are purely wireless output ports but if you make it so you can interact with them they become wireless input/output ports. Solid controls like modern ones can't be accessed by a strong enough signal to be hackable because they are wired controls so to hack them you have to be on site.


	15. (G

(G)th Gundam

This challenge is a crossover of one of the many mobile suit animes and mass effect. I remember this one self-insert fanfic that had the guy wind up in a geth body. This challenge is similar but different.

What if a geeky/nerdy mobile suit tech somehow wound up with his mind controlling a Geth factory?

What if said technician had worked on gundams?

What if the tech had the schematics and chemical formulas needed to build one?

Answer: would use any geth programs in the factory to hack into some databases, get him some mech schematics and combine them with the geth and gundam designs to build himself a human size gundam body!


	16. School CLOSED

"Hogwarts CLOSED"

This challenge came to me as I was eating dinner.

I remember this one fanfic in which when Umbridge's educational degree # etc-etc that banned student organizations came out hermione(harry?not sure which) realized it also banned classes.

This challenge?

What if luna figured it meant that the houses were disbanded as well. Meaning hogwarts is closed.

My reasoning for the houses is that each house has more students in power over each house specifically then faculty. Like Mcgonnagal(that how you spell her name?) is the only teacher tied to gryffindor much like a muggle teacher would be tied to a school club. And in each house there are 6 prefects. 2 each for the last 3 years.


	17. Armored Effect

Armored Effect

Mass Effect/Ironman: Armored Adventures

This idea has been in my head for a while now just lurking in the back. The idea is that a group of friends somehow wind up in the mass effect universe sometime before me1. When they wake up in mass effect they are surounded by crates holding the armors from Ironman: Armored Adventures.

Optional: haver the armorsuits that in canon have glitches be fixed.


	18. War0Unknown

Warhammer 40K/unknown

this one I've been thinking of for a few days now. The idea is that an inquisitor retinue full of different unit types is sent to a suspected demon world to rescue some astartes that were captured by forces of chaos to be tortured until they give in. when they get their they discover the location of the astartes and in the middle of rescuing them find astartes from before the Horus Heresy that didn't go traitor with the rest of their chapters. When they free them as a failsafe the forces of chaos create a warpstorm that send the inquisitor and all the astartes to a different universe.

Requirments are...

astartes from at least all twenty original chapters/legions/whatever they're called.

Two you decide loadouts like tactical, assault, obliterator(or is that devastator squad), or even a single dreadnought.

There can be no more then three of the same type of astartes. (like three tech-marines.)


	19. Titan EmperiusGloria mak own titan name?

Titan Emperius Gloria

I was just reading a wiki on warhammer titans when I came across an entry for a specific titan-Catigator(did I get that right?). It was a titan that was well known for one of it's guns being able to shoot out demons and was destroyed when it was discovered that the reason for that ability was that it's A.I. Had made a pact with chaos. I was s truck by an idea, what if the reason the titans AI made a pact was that one or more of it's creators was a/were heretics(s). what if there was another titan made to be it's twin only with no heretics in it's construction?

Rules-

reason no one knew about the second castigator is because when chaos found they couldn't corrupt it they destroyed all knowledge of it.

When chaos tried to destroy it the titan's AI made a pact with the God Emperor of Mankind.

Optional-

have the titan stuck on lost world where it only has spiritual contact with the emperor and can't contact the empirium.

Have Chaos toss it out of the universe.(you decide where it ends up.


	20. BTVSWH40K?

BtVS/WH40K/?

(Halloween fic?)

This idea is is that on that fateful Halloween when Xander chose his costume he pooled his money with Jonathan, Andrew, Warren, and Oz to purchase Warhammer 40k astartes costumes (Chaos versions). Each of them then customized their specific suits and came up with their own backstory. Xander is a Thousand Sons Sorcerer/Librarian named Alexander who is Ahriman's equal, but where Ahriman is Knowledge/Power Alexander is Knowledge/Skill. Alexander was a Thousand Sons Space marine who wanted to follow Magnus the Red in surrendering to the Emperor's judgment pre-Heresy and still kept some loyalty to the Emperor when the rest of the legion went full Chaos. After Ahriman cast the Rubric of Ahriman and was cast out Alexander focused on trying to fix it and at least restoring the Rubric Marines full mental capabilities. He figured out what went wrong but couldn't fix it and so wandered and searched to increase his knowledge to see if he could find more Chaos Space Marine's who, like him, kept at least some loyalty to the Emperor, Cue the other costumes. The other's costume are various Space Marine's are just like Xander's Costume Alexander in keeping at least a little bit of their loyalty to the Emperor. They feared the changes chaos would do to them just like the thousand sons and when they met Alexander begged him to perform the fixed Rubric of Ahriman on them, renamed the Rubric of Alexander. While Alexander had the Knowledge and Skill he didn't have the Power so went to Magnus who agreed to supply power. The group then formed their own Chaos warband but because of their remaining loyalty to the Imperium only focused on Non-human targets. When the Halloween spell ended and Xander and the rest of those who dressed as Chaos Space Marines kept the physical changes and merged with the personalities of their costumes (with the original personality being dominant) the Powers That Be (Stupid/Evil) decided that they would screw with the balance to much so banished them from the BtVS reality.

You decide where they end up and what they do, so long as it's not the warhammer 40k universe.

(personally I would like Mass effect but even Stargate SG-1 would be fine.)

(I find that Stargate is overdone. What I mean is that almost every BtVS halloween fic I have ever read that had Xander and/or some other character become some super sci-fi character and kepp the changes afterwords always end up becoming a BtVS/Stargate crossover.)


	21. Warhammer?

Warhammer 40k/various series

I recently was looking through some Warhammer 40K music videos when I came across an Adeptus Custodes tribute video. This got me curious about them so I looked the Custodes up and found a lot about them including Constantin Valdor and how he mysteriously vanished from public sight after resigning from his position among the High Lords of Terra.

This got me thinking, What if the reason He disappeared is because the Emperor appeared before him in a dreamvision and tasked him with personally finding the primarchs that disappeared in the aftermath of the Horus Heresy and/or finding a way to heal those loyal primarchs that suffered terrible injury(such as Lion El'Jonson and Roboute Guilliman).

When Constantin Valdor set off on his journey the Chaos Gods in an attempt to stop him before he could even start looking conjured a warpstorm around his vessel to destroy it. This instead sent his vessel out to the multiverse though the Emperor who was watching over him to make sure he started off safely was the able to keep him alive. When Constantin recovered he was again contacted by the Emperor who explained what happened and said it was possible to get back right now but Constantin saw that he could instead use the Emperor's light from the Astronomicon to navigate between universes before coming back and so set off across the multiverse to find ways to heal the Emperor and suvivng injured Primarchs.

_(Constantin must have a full equipment loadout and a way to restock specific supplies like bolter roundes for his Guardian Spear and ammo for any plasma weapons he takes if any)_

_(Whoever takes this challenge if he be worthy shall choose great universes for Constantin to visit and kick butt in.)_

_(also I am going to put up a poll on my profile that will end at the beginning of december.)_


	22. 2 ideas this time

2 ideas this time

Warhammer40k(possibly ?)

From what I've found on the wiki Fulgrim is the only traitor primarch that shows remorse for joining chaos and he only broke free from his possessionon by a slaaneshdaemonon at the drop site massacre of Istvaan III(did I get that right?). The idea is that he was able to temporarily suppress the daemon at times before that. One such time was when the traitors moved to kill off the last members of their legions that hadn't converted to chaos with them at Istvaan III. This time he used (dark age teleporter tech/unstable warp portal/?) to scatter the elements of the traitor legions that were still loyal and alive before they could be killed in the final hours of the traitor legions trying to j]kill them, he scattered them across time and space.

P.S. the (possibly ?) at the top is because the scattering of the loyal elements could have groups wind up in the future or alternate universes like warhammer fantasy or whatever it's called. Or even warcraft/starcraft/ whatever.

Warhammer/?

This idea is similar to some fics I have scene but barely read. What if by sheer coincidence across multiple planets in a (sector/segmentum/whatever their called) chaos cults were trying to pull planets into the warp where they would become daemon worlds yet at the exact same time were stopped by various means in mid transport. All the planets would be transported into a new universe with any ships near them following along. The idea is that after the transport the planets and everyone on them after destroying the chaos worshipers who would be vastly weakened would work to rebuild the Imperium as it should have been before the Horus Heresy. That is all for this idea you come up with where they endup and their struggles[if any(possible curbstomping everything in their way)].


	23. Corax Effect

Warhammer 40k/Mass Effect

When Corvus Corax, Primach of the Raven guard Legion, traveled into the Eye of Terror after sending his last message ("never more") he was expecting the end. What he didn't expect was to appear in real-space in orbit of/on a crash course for a planet that didn't resemble any planet he had ever seen in a star system his navigation systems didn't recognize. Upon setting foot on the ground he decided to live in seclusion as a hermit. Some time later(weeks/months/years/?) when a small human fleet(whatever you want to call them) he decided to observe without showing himself. At some point he learns the name of the planet is Shanxi. When Xenos(turians) attack he can't leave the humans and so goes to aid them.

End prologue idea

begin explanation idea

This story idea came to me when the thought hit me that almost all the mass effect crossovers I have read that involved dimension travel like Freedom Guard's Mass Effect X Halo Spartan Dawn story have the dimension travel happen after humanity has had first contact with the citadel species and established their species' reputation. The idea here is that it happens before the Relay 314 Incident/First Contact War.


End file.
